In the medical field, in particular, in intensive care or in surgery, it is required to operate and arrange a plurality of electric and electronic medical apparatuses in a small space in a way that they are, on the one hand, located near a patient, and that they do not hamper the patient on the other hand. Such medical apparatuses are typically mobile to a certain extent, as are the power supply and, if necessary, the data transmission terminals for those medical apparatuses.
Mobile support devices for medical apparatuses include a coupling device to be connected with medical apparatuses for power supply and for data transmission. For instance, document DE 42 396 25 C1 shows a mobile support device for medical apparatuses having a coupling device for power supply for the medical apparatuses and for data transmission.